


蛇语

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, 天雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 斯蒂文·杰拉德意外变成了一条蛇。蟒蛇状态的杰拉德x 阿隆索x托雷斯人兽，蛇交，兽化，OOC无下限建议不要阅读 （大写加粗）DO NOT READ THIS！天雷滚滚，一辆开翻了的车，还是无证驾驶。
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/ Michael Owen (implied), Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 4





	蛇语

**Author's Note:**

> 都说了不要读你怎么还是点进来了呢！
> 
> 我只是因为圈子太冷所以自割腿肉罢了……但是我真的好喜欢隆包托的三人关系呜呜。

“斯蒂文，你还好吗？”他蹲下身，询问凑到他眼前来的蟒蛇。  
蟒蛇盯着他看，冰凉的下颚凑上来碰了碰他的嘴唇。

01  
没人知道这是怎么发生的。  
阿隆索的手抚摸着蟒蛇的鳞片，听着卡拉格说，这样的情况不是第一次。  
“上次发生是在二十多年前，”卡拉格告诉他，“是迈克尔陪在他身边。我这次也给他打了电话，但是他现在在弗罗里达，要明天才能赶过来。”  
迈克尔，全句话里他就抓住了这个重点。于是他目光从巨蟒身上移开，看着眼前不知所措的好几个利物浦球员。  
“我应付得来，”他说，毫不客气，甚至有些刻薄，“出去。”  
巨蟒感受到他情绪的波动，从他腿边爬了上去，鳞片划过他裸露出来的皮肤，黑色的小脑袋抬起，在他耳朵边上吐着蛇信子。  
卧房的门被关上，巨蟒在他身上缠了一圈又一圈，似乎像是捕猎一样地要把他勒死然后囫囵吞入腹中。他心跳如鼓，卡拉格说，就算杰拉德变成了蛇，还是保留着人类的人性，他希望是真的。  
他顺从地躺倒到床上去，他的爱人又缠了上来，四五米长的蛇身很轻松地将他包裹在里面，只露出口鼻和眼睛。

02  
阿隆索知道，卡拉格不可能只叫自己一个人前来帮忙。  
因此当开门声再次响起，昔日的马德里金童站在自己面前时他丝毫不感到意外。  
“斯蒂文呢？”看吧，不管过了多久，他的这个傻子妹妹想到的第一个人永远都是杰拉德。  
巨蟒从他身上慢吞吞地爬了下来，爬下了床，游走到托雷斯腿边，缠住了他的右腿。  
“这是什么？”  
“这是你的斯蒂文啊。”他撑着从满是褶皱的床单上坐起来，巨蟒缓缓地在托雷斯身边伸直了身体，用脑袋蹭着后者一看就刚刚染完的金色头发。  
阿隆索心想卡拉格至少说了实话，无论是人是蛇，杰拉德对托雷斯金发的喜爱都未曾改变。

03  
巨蟒牵着托雷斯也到床上来，这床足够宽大，即使两人一蛇一同躺在上面也不觉得拥挤。  
他看着巨蟒爬上托雷斯的身体。金发美人怕蛇，仰着脑袋闭上眼睛，身子在微微颤抖，就连呼吸都小心翼翼。巨蟒歪着头看了他一会儿，俯下脑袋用獠牙咬破了托雷斯白色的衬衣。  
托雷斯微微睁开眼，害怕地叫了一声，求助般扭头看着他。  
“放心，蟒蛇没有毒。”他懒洋洋地说。  
不一会儿，南多的衬衫被完全撕咬得不成样子，蟒蛇停了下来，转而扭过脑袋看着他。  
他会心一笑，上前吻着巨蟒冰冷的下颔，然后低下头把南多的腰带咔哒解开，帮他褪下下身的衣物。  
南多抬头近乎哀求地看着他，他捂住那双漂亮的会说话的眼睛，在金发美人的耳边咬耳朵：“你难道不爱斯蒂文吗？”  
巨蟒就像是听见了一样，褐色的眼睛盯着托雷斯和阿隆索看，缠绕在南多身上的身体在缓缓收紧，蛇尾一下一下漫不经心地拍打着床沿。  
南多的喉结上下滚动，好一会儿没有说话，末了才小幅度点了点脑袋。  
“乖南多，你一直都这么乖。”他在托雷斯的额头上抚慰性质地啄了啄，那条蟒蛇接到回应后也开始了下一步的动作，蛇身硬生生地挤进了南多的大腿之间，强行分开他赤裸的双腿。

04  
被巨蟒进入的时候一定很疼痛，他看着南多疼到不舒服地闷哼，眼泪顺着眼角落下来，滴落在枕头上。  
巨蟒的鳞片摩擦着南多赤裸的身体，将大腿内侧摩得通红，蛇身将他完全地覆盖住，床板随着巨蟒的运动而嘎吱作响。  
南多小声地呻吟着，双臂轻轻搂住蛇身，像是曾经搂住斯蒂文那样。突然，他的声音拔高了，前端在没有任何抚慰的情况下就这样射了出来。可是蟒蛇并没有因此而停下动作，反而更加剧烈地抽插起来。  
在不应期被插入的感觉并不好受，南多的手因为脱力而松开，无力地垂在身体两侧，脸上汗水与生理泪水混合在一起，金发散乱下来，有几绺黏在了脸颊上。  
他面色潮红，张着嘴微微喘着气。阿隆索探过身去，企图安慰他，却被巨蟒不轻不重地用尾巴抽了一记小腿肚子。  
“斯蒂文！”他不满地嚷嚷，但是，他怎么能跟一条蛇讲道理呢？  
于是他停下来，看着蟒蛇的身子继续缠绕在南多身上，甚至缠上了南多细嫩的脖颈。  
蛇身在逐渐收紧，试图挤压出南多肺部和气管里的空气，像是要绞杀自己的猎物，逼迫南多不得不张大嘴巴大口呼吸。  
蟒蛇这时趁机抬头，蛇信子趁虚而入，挑逗起南多的唇舌。  
“斯蒂文！”他赶紧挪过去，试图把巨蟒从南多身上扒下来，“你要杀了他了！”  
巨蟒像是没有听见，仍旧紧紧缠着南多的身体。这时，南多身子一阵颤抖，他又高潮了，白色的液体洒在蛇身上和床单上，窒息带来的快感令他脸色更红了，泪水流得满脸都是。  
这时巨蟒才放开对他脖颈的限制，南多倒在床上，大口呼吸着空气，胸部剧烈地起伏。  
他扑过去，把南多搂在怀里，捧着他的脸亲下去，从通红的眼角亲到脸颊的雀斑再亲到红润的嘴唇，南多浑身还在发抖，手紧紧地攥着他的手。  
“别怕。”他低声安慰南多，南多哭得一塌糊涂。  
巨蟒像是也意识到自己之前做的过了，凑过来亲昵地贴了贴南多的脸。

05  
可是巨蟒的阴茎还是钉在南多体内。  
很正常，他说，蛇这种生物就是这样，甚至可以持续三四个小时。  
然后他看见南多惊恐的眼神，舔了舔嘴唇，“你知道吗，我可能还得感谢斯蒂文暂时变成了蛇。这或许能满足一个我多年以来的愿望。”  
巨蟒的尾巴向他伸了过来，像是在邀请他。  
“斯蒂文，相信你也早就想这么做了。”他说。  
他不急地褪下身上的衣物，自己做好了扩张，然后移动到巨蟒和南多身边，小心地寻找到巨蟒的另一根阴茎，抬腿对准坐了下去。  
巨蟒的脑袋向他移动过来，伸出蛇信子舔着他的脸和耳朵。  
“满意吗？”他问蟒蛇，“我的队长。”  
蟒蛇用冰冷的下颔亲遍了他脸的每一处，蛇身同时在缓慢地运动着。南多发出一声惊呼，死死地抱紧了斯蒂文。  
说完全不紧张是假的，要是斯蒂文愿意，随时都可以一口吞掉他。但是他顾及南多，还是装作冷静，甚至轻轻回应着蟒蛇的动作。  
巨蟒整个缠上来，完全地把他的身体覆盖在蛇身下面，他喘息着，感受着蛇的阴茎顶在了自己的敏感点之上。  
“斯蒂文……你真棒……”他断断续续地说，抬手擦掉额头上的汗，然后也紧紧地回抱住巨蟒的身体以寻求点凉意。冷血动物的体温远远比人要低，房间里的暖气开得太足，只有蟒蛇的身子是唯一的冷源。  
南多小声地尖叫了一声，他很快反应过来发生了什么，一定是蟒蛇将精液射进了金发美人的身体深处。漂亮的西班牙男孩完全失去了动作的能力，一动不动地躺在床上等着自己队长下一步的动作。  
南多眼神迷茫，盯着灰白的天花板。他的腿已经合不拢了，像是个被玩坏了的精致芭比娃娃。  
阿隆索想过去看看情况，却被巨蟒给拽了回来。蛇尾现在盘在他的腰上，他无奈，伸手戳了戳蛇的脸，“你呀……别那么心急。”  
他微微抬高臀部，然后又猛地坐下去，把自己完全给钉在自家队长的阴茎上，从喉咙底发出一声模糊的呻吟。巨蟒会意地蹭了蹭他，一阵天旋地转后他已经被换了个姿势躺在床上。  
他紧紧地搂着自己的爱人，像在伊斯坦布尔那一晚上一样，在它脸上留下一吻。  
南多也爬了起来，凑过来在蟒蛇另一边的脸上亲了一下。

06  
他想，他们一定做爱了很久，以至于在他因为体力不支沉沉睡去的时候，巨蟒仍然缠在他和南多身上。  
他再次醒来时已经是第二日正午，大腿间的液体已经干涸，留下白色的斑点和痕迹。他扭头向自己身边看去，已经重新变成人的队长还没有醒。斯蒂文的另一边，南多正枕着队长的胸膛睡得安稳。  
他调皮地扑到队长的身上去，用右手食指刮擦着斯蒂文的鼻尖。  
斯蒂文被他给弄得醒了过来，一把攥住他捣乱的右手的手腕，“刚睡醒就不安分？”  
他笑，“昨天舒服吗，斯蒂文？”  
“当然，”斯蒂文把他搂到怀里，“我此前可不知道你和南多还可以这么辣。”  
“你想这么干很久了吧？”  
“这是谁的心愿还说不定呢。”斯蒂文笑得一脸神秘。  
南多被他俩的动静也给吵醒了，他揉揉还未清醒的眼睛，无意识地发出几声软糯的鼻音。  
斯蒂文从床上坐起来，把他和南多一边一个搂在怀里，分别在两人的额头上亲了一下。  
南多依偎在斯蒂文左胸上，阿隆索抬头去向斯蒂文索吻，如愿以偿地亲到了自己队长的唇。  
卧房的门在这时突然又被打开了。  
迈克尔·欧文站在门口，手里拎着匆匆从迈阿密赶回来时胡乱收拾的行李。  
阿隆索从杰拉德怀里挑起眉毛，琥珀色的眼睛看着他，嘴角勾起一个意味不明的笑。  
“欧文先生，来得很巧啊。”  
“要一起吗？”  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 所以会有太太产这对的粮吗，呜呜，孩子要饿死了


End file.
